sl_medieval_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyria Joust
The Valkyria Joust and the King Phydeaux Felisimo Memorial Joust is a joust hosted by the Valkyrians. The joust is unique is that the list and foul settings change every round. The Valkyria Joust is held biweekly on Fridays at 6:00 P.M. SLT, while the King Phy Joust is held every Sunday at 2:00 P.M. SLT. SURL: Valkyria LM Rules & Regulations As of 10June2014 -Rounds: After each round the difficulty of the joust will increase. * 1st Round - no fouls, medium width list. * 2nd Round - inside fouls or outside fouls on "before and after", medium width. * 3rd Round - all fouls on "before and after", narrow list. - Donations, donations are welcome, but not necessary, we do ask for a minimum of 100L$ donation either by kindness or entry fee (all fund are awarded to victors!) Although... if you do not donate.. there will be no prize award for you. SPECTATORS - Remove huds, radars, meters, AO's, weapons and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag. CONTESTANTS - The Tournament Official has final say on decisions (75km or 5 ft minimum height). - Height indicators are available for reference - No Scripted Armour. You will be disqualified if you wear it! - No Scripted Objects except for your Horse, Lance, and Lance HUD. No exceptions! MOUNTS - Horse hooves must be visible at ground level. - No speed boosts or race modes allowed. LANCE - Blunt Tip Only - KISH, KK, MD (Medieval Designs), or TAS. No modified/custom lances allowed. Notes: TAS lance: Restricted to a maximum left width of 6 (six on HUD or set width left of default). - All lances should be held in the normal default gripping lances at the extreme end to gain extra reach will be required to adjust or change weapons. MATCH - In the event of a crash, each player will have an additional 3 minutes to return before being disqualified. (Total of 5 minutes). HOLDS - If the Official calls a HOLD do not approach the list Joust - Avoiding the other jouster will enact a warning, after a second warning of avoiding, a point will be removed. - You must stay within your lane. - Fouls, if a contestant fouls a hit in that run will not be counted. Fouls may be called by the Official or the foul indicators may be turned on for the list. The Official has the final say if a foul will be counted or not. A foul can be one of the following: * Sharp turns resulting in a hit to the “back” of the avie * Flying * Jumping the rail or going abruptly sideways * If anything other than the horse's head or your lance crosses the rail - Foul before a hit and your hit will not count; a foul after the hit, the hit will count. - Side hits and Back Hits are illegal and are not tolerated - The match will be decided by the first to score 3 hits on their opponent (5 hits for the final match), or is the leader after 10 passes. - After 15 passes there will be a tie breaker.